Arrived For Dinner-
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: Oneshot- Renji arrives to Uta's shop, for his dinner. Cannibalism sex, Uta eats Renji's genitals- Renji eats Uta's anus. Lots of blood, and cum. Enjoy


It seems Uta was expecting Ren this evening, he was sitting ontop of one of the display stands chewing on his favorite organ- a slimy round eyeball. They didn't speak, Uta merely met Ren's gaze and they stared at each other for a while as Uta finished his snack. Uta then got off the stand, and moved to sit down in a velvet purple chair in the corner of his studio. '' Come? '' He allowed. Ren obeyed, and approached Uta. He cupped the pale man by the chin, shifting it upwards to take in his exquisite features. No words were spoken, but wasn't a surprise considering this was Ren. Uta had fixated his gaze upon Ren's crotch. '' You have a boner...'' He pointed out, as he licked his thin lips hungrily. '' Put it in my mouth...'' He told the older. Ren silently began to unbuckle his trousers, hastily so he wouldn't make Uta wait. Once his organ was fully exposed Uta's eyes widened with delight. Uta drooled, and he indulged on the cock as if he was starving for it. '' Bite...'' Ren demanded yearning. Uta placed a harsh bite upon the man's dick not soon after the command, sending blood from the shaft and into his mouth. '' Aahh...'' Ren moaned, tilting his head back. '' Yesss...'' He breathed blissfully. Uta sucked the blood that dribbled from Ren's shaft, licking the substance he couldn't dare have enough. '' Bite my balls...'' Ren hitched, as a bit of precum drooled out of his tip.

Uta sucked both testicles into his mouth, and tugged and licked till he bit down hard- almost tearing them out of place. '' Fuck , Uta...'' Ren's eyes rolled into the back of his head, so much pleasure from this pain he received. His manhood was now dripping in his blood, but it healed back up quickly. Uta couldn't hold his pleasure in his pants for long, he began to undo his belt. '' You're making me so hard...'' He smiled, as he licked a bit of blood off the crease of his mouth. Uta released his dick from it's chambers of his pants, and began to jerk off as he sucked and devoured Ren's genitals. '' You want me to take a chunk out of your cock? '' Uta purred excitedly, looking up at the white haired man with blood lust in his Kakugan eyes. '' Yess, eat it...'' Ren growled, showing his Kakugan now in his own eyes.

Uta opened wide, his tongue dripping with saliva he took a hard bite into Ren's cock. This time not letting go, he jerked his head and took in turn a chunk of flesh off of Ren's organ. Ren screamed deeply in pleasure, his penis spurted with blood all over Uta's face. Uta enjoyed the piece of meat from the older man's shaft, he chewed in delight and swallowed the flesh. He licked his blood painted lips. '' Mmm...'' He licked up the overflowing blood that gushed out of the side of Ren's organ. The tip still intact, Ren came from the pleasure. And a cloud of white thick cream spewed all over Uta's face. Mixing with the blood. Uta still masturbating, he was almost reaching his limit. '' Oh my god...Renji-san...'' He groaned deeply in pleasure, as he opened wide and stuck out his tongue for more. Renji's dick was already healing from the bite, and the man began to beat his dick onto the mask-maker's pink tongue. '' You're so sexy...Uta. '' Ren spoke between his moans, as he squirted a bit more cum onto Uta's face. Uta trembled and came into his hand.

The cum shot was hard, and fast- and some cum shot as far to paint his own shirt with it. '' Fuck...'' Uta moaned, his face flushed pink he slurped up the cum and blood that covered his lips. '' Fuck me...'' He finished. Ren didn't mind where they fucked, as long as he got off. Uta rose from his seat, and instead got down onto the floor on his hands and knees. '' So naughty...Uta. '' Ren purred heatedly down the pale man's neck, as he moved to the floor as well.

Uta's trousers were already unbuckled and loose, all Renji had to do was pull them down with ease. Uta didn't wear any underwear, so he didn't have any more under clothing to remove. '' Delicious...'' Ren's Kakugan flashed again in his eyes, as the hunger took over inside of him. He stared at Uta's pearly pink tight anus, and the two soft pale mounds of flesh. Ren groped the man's ass with both hands full of flesh, he spread the man open and the anus widened for cock. '' So delicious...'' Ren drooled with hunger, and devoured the man's ass hole. Teething and biting, ripping and sucking- Renji had utterly destroyed the mask-maker's anus to his liking. Uta moaned from below, all the while playing with his dick. Uta's hole drooled with blood, from Ren's doing. Ren's lust was still not satisfied. He licked one of Uta's ass cheeks gently, only before biting down into the flesh and feeding upon the mound.

'' R-Ren...eat me. '' Uta's voiced trembled, almost as if was going to cry from pleasure. Ren fingered Uta's bloody anus roughly, making even more blood gush from the pussy. '' Even though the hole was healing up, Ren continued to get blood all over his fingers from the scars he made inside of it. The white haired ghoul took his fingers out of the young man, bloody as they were he sucked they dry with his mouth. '' You taste so good...'' Ren growled, as he then began to push his dick inside of Uta's entrance. It was healed now, but still bloody. '' So large...'' Uta moaned, by the entrance of Ren. Ren took a hold of the man's lean hips, and began to fuck him hard. The sloppy sound of fucking Uta's bloody anus, was enough to make Ren cum- but he held it in for a the time being.

Uta shivered with tingles of pleasure, he pushed back on Ren's cock when Ren would exit him. '' Don't stop...fucking me. '' Uta pleaded, moaning. Ren shoved his cock back inside, and continued to drill into the pale man. Ren dug deep inside of Uta, till he found Uta's very pleasurable spot. His male g-spot. '' Aaah! '' Uta screamed. '' Right there...destroy it. '' Uta hissed, widening his pale thighs for the man to have a better angle. '' Destroy my anus...'' He growled in lust. '' Yes, Uta...'' Ren obeyed, and began to puncture Uta hard with his dick, making sure to roughly fuck away at the man's g-spot as rough as the man desired. '' Ah! Fuck...'' Uta's screams and whines rung through the studio, the constant slap of Ren's balls was like a symphony playing throughout. '' I'm going to cum on your s-spot...'' Renji moaned, trembling with ecstasy. '' Cum...yes, fill me with your sperm. '' Uta whined in need, as he proceeded to cum into his palm.

Renji thrusted his orgasm onto Uta's favorite spot, making Uta writhe and squirm beneath him in utter pleasure. '' Ah! Ah! Yes! '' Uta screamed, as his belly filled with that steaming hot load from Renji. Renji let go of Uta's hips and respired. The mask-maker lost all strength to hold himself up, and collapsed onto his belly on the tile flooring. '' Yes...'' He breathed out, as he recovered from the rough fuck. Renji and Uta lyed in a heap on the floor for a while, before rising up.

'' Clean me...'' Renji demanded, as he held up his soft dick- which was covered in the blood from Uta's hole and his own sperm. Uta got his head between the man's thighs, and proceeded to clean his penis with his mouth. Uta was rough by how he used his mouth, he sucked hard on one of the man's balls- and popped it roughly out of his mouth just the way the man liked it. '' Fuck...'' Ren hissed before gathering up off the floor with Uta.

They didn't speak as they cleaned up, and dressed. Ren caught a few of Uta's gazes as he zipped up his trousers. Uta was the one to decrease the distance between them. '' Kiss me...'' He demanded. Ren dove in for Uta's thin beautiful lips, he sucked on the man's piercing and received a moan from the younger. Ren finished the kiss, with a nip of the man's lower lip which made a small bloody cut. Uta smiled and licked his bottom lip, as he stared deeply into the man's eyes. '' Nice playing with you...'' He grinned darkly, before moving aside to allow Ren to leave. Ren flashed his kakugan and left, with with a lick of his lips from his dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eh, my first Ren/Uta fic..._ Tell me how you liked it, and maybe I'll make more.


End file.
